Global System for Mobile Communication (Global System for Mobile Communication, GSM for short) system is a frequency division and time division system, data of a mobile terminal or a base station is sent at different frequencies according to a certain rule, and a set of different frequencies is a mobile allocation (Mobile Allocation, MA for short).
With the development of wireless technologies, various network systems emerge, for example, Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System, UMTS for short) and Long Time Evolution (Long Time Evolution, LTE for short), and spectrum resources seem to be severely straining. In order to solve the problem, the spectrum resources need to be converted between different network systems, for example, GSM, UMTS, and LTE, so that the different network systems share the spectrum resources.
In the prior art, when the GSM shares the spectrum resources with other network systems, the existing frequency planning solution at the GSM side adopts a double MA manner, that is, spectrum resources in a certain bandwidth (marked as: MA_all) are divided into two types: one type is a base spectrumdedicated for the GSM. Frequencies included in the base spectrum are the same as frequencies included in a base MA, so the base spectrum may be marked as: MA_base. The other type is a share spectrum shared by the GSM and other network systems. Frequencies included in the share spectrum are the same as frequencies included in a share MA, so the shared spectrum may be marked as: MA_share. Before the spectrum sharing, the GSM adopts the double MA manner, and when the spectrum sharing is required to be performed, the GSM shares the MA_share with other network systems.
However, when the double MA manner is adopted, before the spectrum sharing, a frequency hopping set is divided into two: the MA_base and the MA_share, and a mobile station can only hop on the MA_base or the MA_share. By comparing with the hopping on the MA_all, the number of frequencies for hopping is reduced. Therefore, by adopting the double MA manner, the frequency hopping gain of the GSM network before spectrum sharing is reduced, thereby affecting the calling experience of users. It can be understood that, similar problems may exist in communication systems related to MA.